Inside the actor's studio...
by Little green
Summary: What would the GW boys answer to the 10 questions?


bouillon Hello! Just a quickie I thought about : What could the wild wing boys answer to the 10 questions (You know, the ones at the end of the actor's studio, which are actually Bernard Pivot's question, for '_Bouillon de Culture_'.) 

So, just remember that I don't own GW! 

  
  
  


#1 : Heero Yuy 

  


- What is your favorite word?   
- Unh. 

- What is your least favorite word?   
- Mission failure. 

- What turns you on creatively, spiritually or emotionally?   
- Spandex. 

- What turns you off?   
- Trowa's sister's cooking. 

- What is your favorite curse word?   
- Unh. 

- What sound or noise do you love?   
- Beam canon. 

- What sound or noise do you hate?   
- Duo's. 

- What profession other than your own would you like to attempt?   
- None. I wanna die. 

- What profession would you not like to do?   
- Clown. 

- If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say when you arrive at the Pearly Gates?   
- You're early.   


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

  


#2 : Duo Maxwell 

  


- What is your favorite word?   
- FOOOOD!! 

- What is your least favorite word?   
- Wait. 

- What turns you on creatively, spiritually or emotionally?   
- Dunno... Food too. 

- What turns you off?   
- Heero's gun, mostly. 

- What is your favorite curse word?   
- Can I say several words? Lemme see... If I had to keep just one... My heart is torn between s*** and f***... 

- What sound or noise do you love?   
- The sound of pop-corn in the microwave. 

- What sound or noise do you hate?   
- The sound of my Deathscythe exploding, isn't it, TROWA?! 

- What profession other than your own would you like to attempt?   
- Queen of the world. That's kewl. 

- What profession would you not like to do?   
- Little OZ guy. 

- If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say when you arrive at the Pearly Gates?   
- Go back down, we made a boo-boo.   


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

  


#3 : Trowa Barton 

  


- What is your favorite word?   
- Shh. 

- What is your least favorite word?   
- Soup. 

- What turns you on creatively, spiritually or emotionally?   
- Hairgel. 

- What turns you off?   
- Running out of ammo. 

- What is your favorite curse word?   
- Shhh. 

- What sound or noise do you love?   
- _Pulls out a guitar and dresses like a hippie_> The sound of silence... 

- What sound or noise do you hate?   
- Quatre's Zero-laugh. It's never good to me... 

- What profession other than your own would you like to attempt?   
- Pantomime. 

- What profession would you not like to do?   
- Sandwich man. 

- If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say when you arrive at the Pearly Gates?   
- Make yourself at home, Midii's already here.   


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

  


#4 : Quatre Raberba Winner 

  


- What is your favorite word?   
- LOVE!!! :) 

- What is your least favorite word?   
- WAR!!! :( 

- What turns you on creatively, spiritually or emotionally?   
- The Zero system!! :) :) 

- What turns you off?   
- The colonies!!! :( :( 

- What is your favorite curse word?   
- Poo-poo. 

- What sound or noise do you love?   
- I hesitate... People laughing or Leos exploding. 

- What sound or noise do you hate?   
- Trowa's sister fussing. 

- What profession other than your own would you like to attempt?   
- Pediatric nurse. 

- What profession would you not like to do?   
- _Zero laugh_> Hehehe... Trowa's. 

- If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear Allah say when you arrive at the Pearly Gates?   
- I knew you shouldn't have waited to fire.   


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

  


#5 : Wufei Chang 

  


- What is your favorite word?   
- Justice. 

- What is your least favorite word?   
- Women. 

- What turns you on creatively, spiritually or emotionally?   
- Tre... Uh, I mean, Justice. 

- What turns you off?   
- Weaklings. And semolina pudding, too. 

- What is your favorite curse word?   
- Woman. 

- What sound or noise do you love?   
- Duo dying. 

- What sound or noise do you hate?   
- Women talking. 

- What profession other than your own would you like to attempt?   
- Judge. 

- What profession would you not like to do?   
- Midwife. -_-; 

- If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say when you arrive at the Pearly Gates?   
- This place is onna-free!!   


Wuv'!!   
READ AND REVIEW, PLEEEEEEZZZZZZ!!! 


End file.
